Healthy
by Cybaster
Summary: It was often very difficult enough to convince Pearl Fey to take a Wada Calcium CD3 pill, but when Pearl finally agrees to a compromise...Phoenix and Maya had better watch out! Oneshot.


**Notes:** Finally, a Phoenix Wright section! Initially written for the Livejournal 30kisses community, I've decided 'heck, what's the worst that could happen?' and decided to post this here as well. I particularly like this one, because what can I say? I'm particularly amused at seeing 12-year-olds act all mischevious and scheming! This was, however, written when Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney hasn't been released in North America yet, hence the names are still in the original Japanese translations. So Phoenix Wright ---> Ryuuichi Naruhodou, Maya Fey ---> Mayoi Ayasato, and Harumi's English name...well, she wouldn't have one, since GS2 isn't released in North America...

The story's also pretty Phoenix/Maya-centric, though, so if you're not into that particular pairing, you've been warned. :P

**Disclaimer:** Capcom owns Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney/Gyakuten Saiban in its entirety.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wada...Carushulm...CD3?"

12-year-old Harumi Ayasato always had a reputation of being complete precocious, and as she slowly read the blue Wada Calcium CD3 box by flipping it around in her small hands and butchering the Katakana at places, the two people waiting next to her --- Ryuuichi Naruhodou and Mayoi Ayasato, the former looking dumbfounded, the latter with arms crossed --- inwardly braced themselves. This looked like it would be one of those times when Harumi's precociousness showed itself; it was going to be difficult to persuade Harumi to take the calcium supplements willingly. "Mayoi-chan, why do I need to take these?"

Naruhodou straightened himself to give his best shot. "You know what the doctor said yesterday, Harumi-chan; He said you should get more calcium into your system. It'll help strengthen your bones and help you grow faster, and---"

"Why's that?"

"W-well, I..." Mayoi stammered, taken aback. "I wouldn't know. I'm not a biologist."

"So why would I need these?"

Naruhodou gently pried the box out of Harumi's hands and began reading it himself. "I bought these yesterday. The pharmacist said it's a good supplement. Also has Vitamins C and D, so it helps the body even more. Hey, Harumi-chan, you _do_ want to grow taller, right?"

Harumi shrugged. "Not really."

Blank stares. Harumi was short enough as she was.

"Well, Mayoi-chan, I..." Harumi scrunched her lips up in dislike. Mayoi frowned. Here it comes. "I don't wanna take these. They look iffy."

"Iffy?" Mayoi blinked.

"Mmm-hmm. Iffy." Harumi glared back at them as Naruhodou and Mayoi in turn frowned at her. "Isn't there a tastier way I can get more calcium?"

Naruhodou resisted the urge to sweatdrop right there and then. "Well, yes, but not tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because...uh, it's too late. The restaurants are closed, and we've already tidied up the kitchen." Mayoi interjected quickly, giving an assuring smile and with bright eyes --- as bright as she could manage, anyway --- staring back at Harumi. She was at best trying to be helpful; Mayoi could've sworn that fighting off Reiji Mitsurugi in the courtroom was almost easier than _this_! "So right now it's the best Naruhodou-san has. Take one, Harumi, it's good for you."

"I'm not sure. What if calcium doesn't taste good?"

Sweatdrop from Naruhodou.

"Please?"

"I don't wanna take it!" Harumi's expression was _slowly_ turning into something between anger, defiance and a temper tantrum, and even Mayoi fliched a little at that all-too-familiar look. Harumi was _definitely_ one really precocious child. "I don't wanna _take_ it!"

Mayoi, in turn, reverted to a pattern of repetition used to coax people exactly like Harumi, and Naruhodou suddenly found himself silent and between two hard places. "Please?"

"I don't wanna take it!"

"Please?"

"I don't wanna take it!"

"Pretty please---"

"I don't wanna take it, I don't wanna take it, I don't wanna take it!"

Silence. Naruhodou and Mayoi blinked at each other, sagging dejectedly in unison; What they didn't catch in the interim, though, was Harumi suddenly peering up at the two of them and getting a softer, _lighter_ glimpse in her eyes. And if they did, they would know immediately Harumi was suddenly up to no good.

"Well...I _could_ have _one_, I guess..." Harumi interjected, rubbing her chin.

Mayoi at once turned with a relieved smile. It was too soon. "Finally, I---"

"Tell you what!" Harumi cried out mischeviously. "Do something for me, and I'll have a tablet, mmkay?"

Naruhodou nodded before Mayoi could consider this. How bad could it be?

"Sure, anything to make you healthier."

And at that, Harumi grinned, and her eyes flickered from Mayoi to Naruhodou and back to Mayoi again with an untold, unpleasant mischeviousness. Mayoi blinked in surprise.

Big mistake. Harumi giggled.

"_Kiss._"

"**_What?_**" Both Mayoi and Naruhodou asked, voices shocked, at the same time.

"I said..." Harumi's voice was stiffer this time, and she crossed her arms with the same smug grin on her face. "_Kiss. Each other. On the lips._ Then I'll take a tablet."

"On---on the lips? You mean kiss-kiss?" Mayoi was at an immediate loss of words. She stepped back.

Harumi nodded.

"D-do we h-_have_ to? Kiss, I mean?" Naruhodou stammered. "I don't see why---"

The girl's response was to return to her angry-defiant look and cross her arms.

"Then I won't take those calcium tablets."

It was Mayoi's turn to almost sweatdrop. "H-how about a hug instead?"

"But you two hug all the _time_! I wanna see you two kiss _now_!"

Harumi was loud enough with that last sentence (in fact, she was almost _screaming_ it out) that, when she said it, both Naruhodou and Mayoi turned almost beet-red. Of course, knowing Harumi, Naruhodou knew he should've expected this from her. But he didn't. And somehow, Harumi caught him off-guard with it. Glancing sideways, Naruhodou was at least comforted by the fact that Mayoi was just as caught off-guard by the 'request' as he was.

"Come on, Mayoi-chan, Naruhodou-san! I'm waiting here!"

In turn, Mayoi gave Naruhodou a wry smile and a look in her eyes that said _we might as well get this over with_, and Naruhodou agreed with her all too quickly. "Alright, we will," Naruhodou stated firmly, towering over Harumi and with arms placed at his waist in a stern pose, agreeing before either him or Mayoi changed their minds about the whole affair. "But you have to take one first."

Harumi's look implied that she didn't quite believe Ryuuichi Naruhodou.

"We're not going anywhere, Harumi-chan..." Mayoi interjected, and finally the girl was sold.

"Deal!"

And the devil's bargain was sealed. Naruhodou opened the cap and shook a CD3 tablet into Harumi's eager, outstretched hands, who quickly devoured the tablet (almost in a blur, Mayoi could've sworn) in the hopes of seeing Naruhodou and Mayoi finally kiss each other, as promised, just as quickly. Hence, when they only stood there afterwards with awkward looks and postures, sweatdropping, waiting for the other to go first, Harumi was immediately infuriated by the hesitation. She nearly stamped the ground in fury.

"Come _on_! You two promised!"

Naruhodou knew there was no avoiding it this time; Harumi was going to stay up all night to see it, and she was as good as her word --- in addition to being perfectly capable of physically slapping Naruhodou around when she was angry. Mayoi shrugged. Naruhodou sighed, and took a deep breath to recompose himself. He knew he promised, but wasn't this still a little overboard for Harumi to ask of them?

Mayoi gave him a wry smile and took a step forward. Naruhodou swallowed nervously.

This was it.

As Harumi waited in between them with eyes peering very attentively, Naruhodou took a step of his own forward, shuddered once, and finally steeled himself to do this. His head leaned forward slowly. His eyes closed, and Naruhodou waited as he continued at a slow, nervous pace forward, his mind reeling with thoughts. Indeed he had not expected this. While the prospect of kissing Mayoi wasn't nearly as unpleasant as it sounded coming from Harumi's demanding voice, Naruhodou still had to keep in mind that, all in all, he had never done this before, and had never, ever put it into his mind until now.

Naruhodou refrained the urge to sigh at that before his head finally touched Mayoi. What would it feel like, he wondered? Would it be as pleasant as everything he had heard about kisses be, or nothing special? What about Mayoi's side of things? What---

Hence lost in his thoughts, Naruhodou was completely caught by surprise when Mayoi moved forward, reached out to lift his head towards her and brought his lips to hers.

They kissed.

And when they realized that, neither Naruhodou nor Mayoi could find words to describe it.

Hence Naruhodou had no idea how much time had transpired and how long Mayoi had held her lips to his, but eventually --- just before Naruhodou could decide for himself what exactly the kiss felt like --- Harumi's squeal of utter delight cut them off. The two sharply broke away, Naruhodou blinking at Mayoi, Mayoi at the almost-swooning Harumi Ayasato. Mayoi's surprised look at Harumi betrayed no inkling of Mayoi's side of the emotions, but to Naruhodou's surprise, Mayoi wasn't spitting or wiping her lips clean as he expected her to do. And neither was he. The kiss lingered.

Naruhodou blushed.

"Yay! Alright! They kissed! They kissed! They finally kissed! TheyMmmmm..." Harumi was yelling out loud for all the world to see, and it took Mayoi moving right beside her and clasping a hand to Harumi's mouth to stop Harumi from waking up the entire building in the process. Only when Harumi seemed remotely calm enough did Mayoi remove her hand, only to have Harumi giggle in mischevious glee in turn, dash into her room, and shut the door behind her.

Naruhodou and Mayoi were left alone. Mayoi stood and glanced at him, shrugging.

Then she smiled brightly. It was almost blinding.

"Mayoi-chan," Naruhodou began, feeling he should say something about it. "Why did you---"

"Hey, I told you we might as well get it over with, right, Naruhodou-san?" Mayoi replied casually. "I guess I didn't think there, though. It _was_ a little quick."

Naruhodou didn't know what to say to that.

After a moment of silence, Mayoi suddenly nodded in approval. "To be honest, Naruhodou-san...it felt pretty nice." That, right there and then, was what Naruhodou had decided it felt like as well, and he smiled back.

"It felt nice, yes."

A pause from the two. All thoughts and words ended there.

"So, Naruhodou-san..."

But that was when Harumi had chosen to get some last words in, and when Naruhodou and Mayoi heard it, they couldn't help gawk in utmost shock at each other and the door to Harumi's room. At least now, hearing that, they understood why Harumi used Wada Calcium CD3 to demand a kiss that neither actually minded at all:

"_I always knew Naruhodou-san would do anything for Mayoi-chan! I was right all along! Yahari-san was right, too: A kiss a day did keep the doctor away..._"


End file.
